Road to Ruin
by Euphie31
Summary: Sa liberté n'aura pas duré longtemps, à peine trois ans. Trois courtes années pendant lesquelles elle a du se cacher, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse la retrouver. Et maintenant elle attendait. Elle attendait désespérément que son cœur s'arrête, pour être libre à tout jamais. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir en elle, juste une peine immense.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Juste un petit message pour remercier l'adorable **Melfique** qui m'a redonné goût à l'écriture et qui sans le savoir m'a donné le courage de recommencer à mettre mes idées par écrits. C'est aussi grâce à elle que cette fanfiction a maintenant un titre :) ! Si vous ne connaissez pas encore la fanfiction **"La** **Parguenaise"** de **Melfique**, allez la lire ! Elle est sublime, c'est en la lisant que mon envie d'écriture est revenue !

**L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne me contente de l'emprunter. L'héroïne est par contre de moi.**

* * *

‐ **PROLOGUE -**

Les eaux glaciales de la mer du Nord étaient agitées ce soir-là. Dans le ciel obscur, on pouvait parfaitement voir la lune, elle était pleine et c'était bien la seule source de lumière qu'il y avait au milieu de cet océan. Le reste du ciel était noir, aucunes étoiles ne brillaient. Mais au milieu de cette mer agitée, se trouvait un immense bâtiment noir, une sorte de tour enfoncée à même l'océan. Une forteresse imprenable, une forteresse dont personne ne pouvait s'échapper, la prison d'Azkaban. Les vagues avaient beau se jeter contre la forteresse et provoquer ainsi beaucoup de bruit, les cris qui se répercutaient sur les murs de la forteresse couvraient largement celui occasionné par les vagues. Plusieurs prisonniers hurlaient de terreur, de douleur, d'autres restaient silencieux, totalement vidés de leurs émotions.

Au fond de cette forteresse, dans une cellule recluse, un corps inerte gisait au sol. De longs cheveux bien trop sale pour qu'on ne puisse en détecter la couleur, étaient étalés sur le sol et se mélangeaient à l'eau qui s'était insinuée dans la cellule. Le prisonnier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et on pouvait entendre des gémissements sortir de sa bouche. Puis lentement, comme si le prisonnier utilisait les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il se retourna, face contre le sol et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné du sol, qu'il s'écroula de nouveau en poussant un soupir. En se déplaçant ainsi, les cheveux du prisonnier avaient bougés et maintenant qu'il était couché sur le ventre, on pouvait apercevoir une tache noir sur sa nuque. Bien que quelques cheveux cachaient encore la nuque du prisonnier, la tache était assez perceptible. Ce n'était pas réellement une tache, mais plutôt un tatouage. De taille moyenne, il commençait au-dessus de la nuque du prisonnier et terminait au début du dos, il représentait un serpent sortant comme une langue de la bouche d'un crâne. La Marque des Ténèbres était tatouée sur la nuque du prisonnier.

« C'est l'heure de manger ! », tonna une voix dont les pas commençaient à se rapprocher de la cellule du prisonnier.

Le gardien, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année et dont la barbe noire cachait pratiquement le bas de son visage poussa un juron et se précipita vers la porte de la cellule. Une silhouette qui semblait l'accompagner, resta en retrait, hors de la cellule. La silhouette flottait pratiquement, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage, car une cape le recouvrait entièrement. On ne pouvait voir que ses mains, elles étaient luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et couverte de croûtes. Il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur, un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban. D'habitude, les Détraqueurs étaient les seuls gardiens de la forteresse, mais certains jours, ils étaient accompagnés de sorciers, ces derniers se chargeaient de distribuer les repas aux prisonniers. Ils jetaient aussi un coup d'œil afin de voir si des prisonniers étaient morts entre temps. Aujourd'hui était justement un de ces jours-ci.

Le gardien qui avait ouvert la porte de la cellule après plusieurs sortilèges, se précipita vers le corps inerte et le retourna d'un coup et écarta tous les cheveux qui s'étalaient sur le visage du prisonnier. Qui au final, était plutôt une prisonnière. Son visage était d'un blanc cadavérique et ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. La seule couleur que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage, était celle de ses taches de rousseurs qui étaient présente un peu partout. Le gardien mit sa main au niveau du cou de la prisonnière afin de sentir si elle respirait encore, mais il poussa de nouveau un juron en se relevant précipitamment. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur la jeune femme et d'un mouvement de main, il la fit léviter et la fit sortir de sa cellule de cette manière.

Ils arpentèrent ainsi les couloirs de la prison, le corps de la prisonnière dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, flottait. Le gardien était juste derrière elle, il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite et la pointait en direction de la prisonnière. Il marchait rapidement en poussant de temps en temps des jurons tout en regardant le corps qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Un peu plus loin du sorcier, toujours à l'écart, le Détraqueur les suivait, sa présence faisait frissonner et gémir de peur tous les prisonniers qu'ils croisaient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sorcier arriva devant une porte, il abaissa alors doucement sa baguette pour faire descendre la prisonnière qui gisait de nouveau par terre. Puis alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa baguette, il fit un mouvement de sa main droite en direction de la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Le sorcier poussa un soupir, puis il se pencha en direction de la prisonnière, la porta dans ses bras et rentra dans la pièce. La porte se ferma brutalement derrière lui, laissant le Détraqueur dans le couloir.


	2. SIGRID

Bon, j'ai dû remettre ce chapitre car je viens juste de remarquer qu'il manquait pratiquement tous les signes de ponctuation que j'avais mis ! Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris ce que tu me disais **Ayana**, mais en y réfléchissant je me suis rappelée qu'effectivement pour mettre un nouveau chapitre sur le site je faisais copier/coller mon texte sur ! Donc cette fois-ci, j'upload carrément le fichier et j'espère que ça n'effacera pas tous mes points-virgules !

Je jongle entre cette fanfiction et **"Une jeune femme pas si moldu que ça"** que je continue après presque 7 ans d'absence donc il se peut que les prochains chapitres mettent du temps à venir.

Je remercie donc encore une fois **Ayana** et **Melfique** dont les reviews m'ont fait vraiment chaud au cœur et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce premier chapitre (je stresse assez il faut dire) ! Je remercie aussi **Jude June** qui a mis ma fanfiction dans ses favorites :) !

Et je remercie de nouveau **Melfique** qui prend toujours le temps après chaque chapitre de corriger mes fautes de syntaxe ainsi que mes fautes d'orthographe ! Et je rappelle aussi (il est long mon texte au final…) que si vous aimez les fanfictions **Severus/OC** n'hésitez pas à aller lire **« La Parguenaise »** de **Melfique** :D !

Maintenant je vous laisse, il est quand même 7 heures du matin et je commence à fatiguer ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes orthographe !

**L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne me contente de l'emprunter. L'héroïne est par contre de moi.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I - SIGRID**

Poudlard avait débuté une nouvelle année scolaire, les élèves étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver. Et pourtant ce jour-là, Poudlard recevait la présence de plusieurs sorciers qui n'étaient ni des élèves, ni des professeurs. Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblés dans l'infirmerie de l'école et semblaient tous à cran. Il y avait d'abord un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ; il avait une longue crinière de cheveux gris qui cachait une partie de son visage. Mais ses cheveux étaient tellement fins que l'on pouvait facilement voir son visage meurtri de cicatrices. Ce n'était pas ses cicatrices qui étaient le plus étrange chez lui, mais plutôt ses yeux. Ils étaient différents. L'œil droit de l'homme était tout à fait normal, quoiqu'un peu petit et perçant. L'autre œil était totalement différent ; il était plus grand et rond comme pièce de monnaie. Il était totalement bleu. Un bleu vif et tellement clair qu'on aurait pu le voir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ses lèvres étaient si fines que sa bouche ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un trait. Son visage ainsi que le reste de son corps qui n'était pas recouvert par ses vêtements était couvert de cicatrices ; il lui manquait aussi une partie du nez. Il s'agissait d'Alastor Maugrey, appelé aussi « Fol Œil » à cause de son œil magique bleu vif ; un Auror exceptionnel.

Alastor Maugrey fixait intensément des rideaux qui semblaient dissimuler un lit ; sa main était crispée sur sa baguette, prêt à contre-attaquer n'importe quel assaut. A côté de lui se trouvait un autre homme ; beaucoup plus jeune et moins effrayant. Il s'agissait d'un homme noir de grande taille recouvert de la tête au pied par une grande robe de couleur pourpre. Il n'avait aucuns cheveux mais portait un chapeau rond de même couleur que sa robe. Sa peau était lisse et la lumière de l'infirmerie semblait se refléter dessus. Kingsley Shacklebolt était lui aussi un Auror, mais il n'avait pas la longue carrière de son collègue à son actif. Le jeune Auror était en pleine discussion avec une troisième personne ; il s'agissait d'une dame à l'allure quelque peu sévère. Elle portait une longue robe bleue qui était recouverte par un tablier blanc ; ainsi qu'une coiffe qui cachait une bonne partie de sa chevelure, mais d'où quelques cheveux blond et frisés dépassaient. Madame Poppy Pomfresh qui était l'infirmière de Poudlard semblait profondément agacée par la présence des deux Aurors. Alors qu'elle allait mettre à terme à une discussion qui semblait tourner en rond avec Kingsley Shacklebolt ; elle se retourna vivement quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme qui semblait fatigué.

« Vous êtes inconscient Albus ! Une Mangemorte ! A Poudlard ! » aboya Madame Pomfresh dont les yeux bleus semblaient envoyer des éclairs au vieil homme.

Le vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux d'argent qui venait d'entrer n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Il avait une barbe qui était de la même couleur que ses cheveux et descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge bordeaux et d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol alors qu'il s'approchait de l'infirmière. Il avait les yeux bleus ainsi que des lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui tenaient miraculeusement sur le bout de son nez. Ce dernier était crochu et semblait avoir été cassés plusieurs fois. Le vieux sorcier se tourna alors vers les deux hommes qui accompagnaient l'infirmière.

« Est-elle bien attachée ? » demanda Dumbledore à Alastor Maugrey dont l'œil bleu vif fixait toujours les rideaux. Le vieux sorcier qui n'obtint qu'un grognement de la part de l'Auror s'avança doucement vers les rideaux et les tira doucement.

Un lit se trouvait en effet derrière les rideaux, mais il était tout sauf inoccupé car une personne était couchée dessus et semblait profondément endormi. Le corps qui dormait à présent devant le directeur Dumbledore était celui d'une jeune femme dont la peau était si blanche qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Elle portait une longue robe grise qui comportait des grosses rayures verticales de couleur plus foncés. Sa robe était pratiquement en lambeaux est semblait presque trop grande pour elle.

Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore s'approchait silencieusement du lit, le corps de la jeune femme commençait doucement à s'agiter. Son visage était en train de se crisper ; ses paupières ainsi que ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement. Puis délicatement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit ; elle semblait essayer de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. La jeune femme qui était toujours couchée essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière et retomba sur le lit. C'est alors qu'elle examina l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait et son regard chocolat tomba sur le vieux sorcier qui se tenait à présent près d'elle ; les sourcils de la jeune femme froncèrent en le voyant.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je savoir votre nom ? » demanda Dumbledore alors qu'Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt s'approchaient eux aussi du lit.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne franchisèrent ses lèvres ; juste un sifflement continu presque strident. Albus Dumbledore sursauta presque en attendant cela puis il se retourna vers les deux Aurors qui se tenaient derrière lui en quête de réponse. Mais il n'obtient qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part d'Alastor Maugrey. Le vieux sorcier regarda de nouveau la jeune femme et lui demanda une nouvelle fois son nom, mais encore une fois la seule réponse qu'il entendit fut ce sifflement. Dumbledore semblait à présent réfléchir et soudainement il s'approcha de Madame Pomfresh et lui parla. L'instant d'après l'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, les Aurors ne quittaient pas la jeune femme des yeux mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle pour s'en formaliser. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau et Madame Pomfresh qui portait un tableau arriva vers le directeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur le tableau qui s'éleva dans les airs et se posa près de la jeune femme. Le tableau représentait un homme assis dans un fauteuil vert. L'homme était très maigre presque squelettique ; ses yeux étaient gris pale et ses doigts fins et osseux jouaient avec sa longue barbe sombre.

« Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici Dumbledore ? demanda sèchement le sorcier qui se trouvait dans le tableau. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis à votre entièrement disposition ? Vous oubliez qui je suis !

― Justement mon cher Salazar, je n'oublie pas qui vous êtes. Et c'est précisément pourquoi vous êtes là, répondit calmement le directeur avec un petit sourire. Il se trouve que cette jeune femme que vous voyiez, est je le crois, une Fourchelang. Mais étrangement elle ne semble parler que cette langue.

― Et vous voulez que je joue les interprètes ! C'est un scandale !

― Faites un effort, s'il vous plait. Voyez si vous pouvez apprendre son nom et qui elle est. C'est important », insista alors Dumbledore en sachant qu'il serait difficile de contraire Salazar Serpentard à de tels choses, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Voyant qu'Albus Dumbledore n'en démordrait pas et que plus vite il aurait fait son travail, plus vite il retournerait à ses occupations, Salazar Serpentard consentit à servir temporairement d'interprète. Il émit plusieurs sifflements à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant. Elle lui répondit de la même manière. On n'entendait à présent que des sifflements stridents dans l'infirmerie. Les quatre autres personnes présentes n'osaient même plus parler entre eux ; ils se contentaient de regarder Salazar Serpentard et la jeune femme converser. Après plusieurs minutes, Salazar se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore en reniflant bruyamment comme pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Elle se nomme Sigrid, indiqua-t-il à l'encontre du vieux sorcier. Si j'ai bien compris, elle n'arrive qu'à parler Fourchelang, mais elle vous comprend très bien. Elle se demande aussi ce qu'elle fait ici.

― Sigrid. »

Dumbledore s'était tourné vers la jeune femme

« Vous êtes ici car vous avez failli mourir dans votre cellule à Azkaban et étant donné que je suis votre tuteur ; les Aurors ont dû vous emmener à Poudlard »

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase, Dumbledore entendit de nouveau un sifflement provenir de la jeune femme.

« Elle ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez être son tuteur, elle ne vous connait pas.

― Non bien sûr, nous ne nous connaissons pas, expliqua le vieux sorcier en souriant à Sigrid. Il se trouve qu'il y a quatre ans de cela j'ai dû me rendre à Azkaban pour voir quelqu'un et je vous ai vu recroquevillée dans votre cellule. J'ai aussi remarqué votre tatouage sur votre nuque alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'inscrive dans votre dossier comme votre tuteur ; ainsi si il vous arrivait un problème je devais en être automatiquement informé.

― Elle n'a pas besoin de votre pitié, répliqua Salazar qui fit un faible sourire après avoir entendu la jeune femme émettre un sifflement.

― Oh non Sigrid, ce n'était pas de la pitié. Mais dites-moi, comment cela se fait-il que vous portiez la Marque des Ténèbres sur votre nuque ? »

A ses mots la jeune femme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en émettant de nouveau un sifflement auquel Salazar Serpentard répondit en fronçant les sourcils. Et au fur à mesure où Sigrid lui parlait, le visage du sorcier devenait de plus en plus livide.

« Que se passe-il Salazar ? demanda Albus en voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

― Je préfère vous répéter mot à mot ce qu'elle m'a dit, suggéra le sorcier, le teint toujours aussi livide. C'est Père qui m'a marqué quand je devais avoir quatre ans. Il l'a mise sur ma nuque afin de me punir si je ne me tenais pas bien, récita laconiquement Salazar. Ainsi quand je faisais une erreur, il lui suffisait d'apposer sa baguette contre la marque afin de me punir. Père m'a expliqué un jour que si il a posé la marque sur ma nuque c'est uniquement pour je ressente beaucoup plus la douleur que les autres. »

Devant cette révélation dés plus macabre, Albus Dumbledore tourna son visage grave vers Salazar Serpentard. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel envers une enfant ? Qui avait pu faire une telle chose ? Mais le vieux sorcier ne mit pas longtemps à soupçonner la personne qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Il ne voyait pas qui à part lui pouvait être aussi cruel et sadique pour faire autant souffrir une enfant. Albus Dumbledore se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sigrid et comme si il redoutait sa réponse, il lui posa la question qui lui brulait presque les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Lord Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle lui réponde non, mais quand il la vit frissonner et gémir à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres il sut que son raisonnement était juste.

« Oui, il s'agit de Père », répondit Salazar Serpentard après que la jeune femme ait émis un sifflement.


	3. THERE'S NO FUTURE IN OUR ANGUISH

Coucou :) il est 7h et je viens de finir mon chapitre et par la même occasion de finir de le corriger !

Je remercie **Ayana** et **Melfique** pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! Vraiment ! Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic vous plaise :) ! J'aime beaucoup le nom de **Sigrid** moi aussi ^^ j'étais tombée dessus quand je m'intéressais aux **Vikings** et à la **Mythologie Nordique** :) (j'aime tout ce qui est Mythes, ça me rappelle justement les cours de **Mythologie Grecque** que j'avais à la fac d'Histoire, j'en garde un très bon souvenirs) !

J'ai mit un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, et je viens juste de le finir en écoutant en boucle **"Cry With A Smile"** d'**After Forever** :p (non je ne fais pas de la publicité pour le groupe) ! En fait j'ai mit un certain temps car j'écrivais le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. C'est venu comme ça en me réveillant, je me suis dit **"Voilà comment ça va se terminer"** (petite référence à la série** Le Visiteur du Futur** avec son fameux **"Voilà ce qui va se passer"**) et vu que je sais que j'ai du mal avec les fins ou les événements futur, j'ai anticipé.

Bref ! Je serai surement un peu plus longue pour poster les autres, mais ils viendront ! J'ai la ferme intention de la finir !

Encore un immense merci à **Melfique** qui prend le temps de m'indiquer mes erreurs et de m'aider à les rectifier !

**L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je me contente de l'emprunter. L'héroïne est par contre de moi.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II – THERE'S NO FUTURE IN OUR ANGUISH **

**(Il n'y a pas de futur dans notre angoisse)**

« Cette Mangemorte est la fille de Voldemort ?! grogna Maugrey en fronçant les sourcils. Comment c'est possible ?

― Vous savez bien Alastor ce qui arrive entre un homme et une femme, répondit calmement Dumbledore avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a jamais su qu'il avait une bâtarde ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement Sigrid qui émit un sifflement en entendant les derniers mots de l'Auror.

― Surveillez votre langage Alastor » fit le vieux sorcier en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

Mais avant de sortir il se retourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

« Je reviens dans quelques instant Poppy, pouvez-vous veiller à ce que nos deux Aurors n'embêtent pas trop Sigrid ?

― Bien sûr Albus » répondit-elle alors qu'elle semblait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise de devoir rester dans la même pièce que la jeune femme.

Alors que les Aurors fixaient Sigrid comme si elle était un monstre de foire ; la jeune femme parlait toujours avec le tableau de Salazar Serpentard. Il était le seul dont elle pouvait comprendre les mots. Cela faisait un bien fou à la jeune femme de parler ; malgré le fait que le sorcier soit tout simplement exécrable. Il n'arrêtait pas de disserter sur la valeur du sang et s'indigna en pensant aux nombres d'élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient pas des Sangs-Purs. A cela la jeune femme émit un sifflement de mécontentement ; elle avait peut-être été élevée dans ces valeurs, mais elles ne les avaient jamais approuvées. En pensant à cela la jeune femme frissonna. Elle venait de se rappeler la punition qu'elle avait reçue de son père quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Après ce jour elle s'était jurée de ne plus le contrarier sur ce sujet, mais il avait suffi au Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'infiltrer dans sa tête pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Et la correction après un tel mensonge était douloureuse.

Après plusieurs minutes la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Dumbledore qui était suivi de près par un jeune homme de grande taille. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules ainsi qu'un teint cireux. Ses yeux étaient également noirs et semblaient vides et froids comme un gouffre sans fin. Son nez était crochu et alors qu'il entrait dans l'infirmerie, sa fine bouche se tordit en un rictus. Le jeune homme portait une longue robe noire qui était recouverte par une cape de la même couleur. Il suivit Dumbledore jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie où se trouvait le lit qu'occupait Sigrid. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en la regardant, comme pour essayer de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà rencontré.

« Severus voici Sigrid, fit alors le directeur en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ; puis il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme pour continuer de faire les présentations. Sigrid, je te présente Severus Rogue »

La jeune femme dont un sourcil s'était levé en regardant le nouvel arrivant, reporta son attention sur le vieux sorcier en se demandant bien ce que pouvez signifier tout cela. Pourquoi avoir fait venir quelqu'un d'autre ici ; n'était-il pas déjà assez nombreux comme ça ? Sigrid avait l'impression d'être à son procès et que rien ne sortirai de bon de tout cela. La jeune femme se mit à regarder Rogue alors que celui-ci parlait un peu plus loin avec le directeur. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais étrangement elle se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Sigrid ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais tout son corps tremblait à sa vue ; elle avait une furieuse envie de partir loin de lui. La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers une fenêtre quand elle vit le directeur et Rogue revenir vers elle.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse monsieur le directeur ? demanda le jeune homme dont la voix était sèche. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne la connais absolument pas. »

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la jeune femme et il fronça les sourcils.

« A d'autres Rogue ! Tu as surement dû voir sa tête de Mangemorte quand tu étais auprès de ton maître ! » s'exclama Maugrey en regardant le jeune homme d'un air dégoûté.

Sigrid sursauta quand elle entendit le mot « maître » et regarda de nouveau Rogue en le détaillant scrupuleusement. Elle avait déjà entendu ce qualificatif plusieurs fois quand elle se retrouvait enfermée dans sa chambre en attendant son père, mais elle ne l'avait jamais employé elle-même. Non elle devait toujours appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres « Père » car c'est ce qu'il était et elle devait le respecter. Alors que la jeune femme fixait toujours Rogue, elle remarqua que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient éloignées d'elle et discutaient assez bruyamment entre elles. Seul le tableau de Salazar Serpentard était resté à ses côtés. Ce dernier essaya de lui parler afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle alors que quelques minutes avant il n'avait parlé que de lui. Mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda qu'un regard froid ; elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de ce qui avait fait sa vie.

Alors que Sigrid fermait les yeux sous le flot incessant de questions que lui posait Salazar Serpentard, les autres sorciers étaient tout bonnement en train chercher un moyen de s'entendre. Bien que la jeune femme semblait avoir bien plus de dix-sept ans, elle restait sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre les deux Aurors ; tout particulièrement Alastor Maugrey du fait que Sigrid ne devait en aucune façon retourner à Azkaban. Il fallait qu'elle reste à Poudlard et s'il fallait la mettre sous surveillance jours et nuits pour que les Aurors acceptent, alors il le ferait. Finalement après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement de la part du vieux sorcier, les Aurors acceptèrent à contre cœur de laisser Sigrid à ses soins. Dumbledore se rapprocha de la jeune femme, suivi de Rogue qui la regardait froidement.

« Ma chère, vous allez pouvoir rester avec nous à Poudlard » fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Comme toujours il n'obtint qu'un sifflement de la part de la jeune femme.

« Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites cela pour elle, répondit Salazar Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

― Vous êtes la fille de Lord Voldemort, mais visiblement aucuns de ses Mangemorts ne connaissaient votre existence. Ce que je trouve étrange. »

Le vieux sorcier prit une chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, la rapprocha de la jeune femme et vint s'assoir dessus.

« Si vous consentez à me parler de vous je vous promets de ne pas vous renvoyer à Azkaban. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

La jeune femme se mit à regarder le vieux sorcier d'un drôle d'air. Elle qui avait souhaité que tout s'arrête la nuit dernière dans sa cellule, elle se trouvait à présent coincée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de son passé ; elle ne voulait pas non plus parler de son père. Mais si elle retournait à Azkaban et qu'une nouvelle fois elle devenait malade au point de mourir, elle savait qu'Albus Dumbledore la soignerait, parce qu'il était son tuteur. Sigrid voulait juste qu'on la laisse en paix. C'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais toutes ces années à Azkaban lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres et juste pour cela elle méritait de mourir dans sa cellule. La jeune femme se mit alors à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de faire comprendre au vieux sorcier que la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de mourir. Mais elle fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il ne la laisserait jamais faire. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, mentir. Elle devait lui mentir pour qu'il ne la soupçonne pas. Sur ces obscures pensées, Sigrid accepta la proposition de Dumbledore.

« Bien, fit le vieux sorcier en souriant à la jeune femme. C'est Severus qui se chargera de vous surveiller et bien sûr il va falloir que vous retrouviez l'usage de la parole, expliqua-t-il en voyant le visage de Sigrid pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Alastor m'a informé qu'il s'était personnellement chargé de vous emmener à Azkaban il y a cinq ans. Et selon lui vous ne parliez pas Fourchelang.

Visiblement la jeune femme semblait pensive, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir du jour de son arrestation.

― Je vais donc reprendre le tableau de Salazar Serpentard ; peut-être qu'ainsi vous consentirez à parler notre langue. Il restera dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions quand même communiquer quand je vous interrogerai. »

Alors que qu'Albus Dumbledore semblait prendre congé en prenant le tableau avec ses mains, il se tourna vers Severus Rogue et lui parla quelques instants. Le jeune homme dont le visage s'était crispé alors que le vieux sorcier lui parlait, regarda un instant Sigrid avec un profond dégoût. Le voilà devenu baby-sitter à temps plein. Cette révélation l'écœura encore plus. Il avait autre chose à faire que de partager ses appartements avec une Mangemorte, qui se trouvait être en plus la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait dû se résigner à accepter ; il était lui aussi un Mangemort. Il était donc la personne la plus compétente de ce château à pouvoir la surveiller. Rogue attendit de voir le directeur sortir de l'infirmerie avant d'empoigner férocement le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière émit un sifflement en fronçant les sourcils, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention et continua de la traîner de force hors de l'infirmerie.

Rogue qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de la jeune femme, continuait d'arpenter le couloir. Puis il descendit les escaliers de marbres qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Et alors qu'il arrivait dans Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, le jeune homme contourna l'escalier pour en prendre un autre qui descendait plus profondément dans le château. Il faisait tellement sombre que Rogue devait se servir de sa baguette pour s'éclairer afin de pouvoir continuer son chemin. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait une immense table sur laquelle était posée plusieurs bocaux et fioles de couleur différentes. Rogue pointa sa baguette en direction du tableau et après un léger geste de la main, quelques fioles se déplacèrent à un endroit différent. L'instant d'après le tableau pivota et Rogue s'engouffra dans la pièce en tenant toujours fermement Sigrid.

La pièce était assez sombre. Il y avait juste quelques bougies qui flottaient dans les airs faisant ainsi office de lumière. Rogue pointa sa baguette vers ce qui semblait être une cheminée et les bûches s'embrasèrent. L'atmosphère se réchauffa quelque peu ; il faisait maintenant moins sombre. La pièce qui était en fait le salon était assez grande. Un demi-mur en pierre séparait l'entrée avec le reste de la pièce. Celle-ci était meublée d'un long canapé vert, ainsi que de deux fauteuils assez usagés de la même couleur. Ils étaient disposés à chaque flanc du canapé, mais légèrement décalés sur le côté. Ils étaient tous les trois disposés devant une grande cheminée en pierre. Deux étagères remplies de livres étaient posées en diagonales de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Alors que Sigrid s'avançait timidement dans le salon afin de mieux détailler chaque recoin, Rogue lui prit violemment le bras et l'entraîna vers une porte qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une des deux étagères.

« Ici c'est mon laboratoire, expliqua-t-il froidement. Vous ne devez y rentrer sous aucun prétexte. »

Puis il happa de nouveau la jeune femme vers plusieurs portes, expliquant qu'il s'agissait de telle ou telle pièce. Enfin il s'approcha d'une porte qui semblait bien plus large et imposante que les autres. Rogue l'ouvrit et y fit entrer Sigrid qu'il tenait toujours par le bras. La pièce était grande ; elle baignait dans une atmosphère de sons apaisants et d'une lumière verte. La jeune femme examina attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un grand lit était installé au fond de la chambre ; une table de chevet ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise se trouvaient à sa gauche. Sigrid se tourna vers sa gauche et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant une grande vitre au milieu du mur de la chambre. Elle faisait office de fenêtre et on pouvait voir les profondeurs du lac à travers ; la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle. Puis elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Rogue qui l'agrippait de nouveau, l'entraînant ainsi vers une porte qui se trouvait près du bureau.

« Vous empestez la mort, siffla Rogue avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Voici la salle de bain, allez-vous nettoyer ! »

Rogue ouvrit la porte et poussa brutalement Sigrid dedans avant de la refermer derrière elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de siffler de mécontentement devant son attitude. Elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce et la contempla. Les murs étaient recouverts de petits carrelages de couleurs verts en noirs. Une baignoire blanche de forme carrée était plaquée contre le mur du fond ; un tapis gris assez abîmé était placé sur le sol devant la baignoire. Contre le mur adjacent se trouvait un meuble sur lequel était disposé un lavabo ; il n'y avait aucun miroir dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme s'avança vers la baignoire et poussa un soupir de résignation en se déshabillant. Mais elle s'arrêta net en pensant que c'était peut-être sa chance ; une occasion de se retrouver seule ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Sigrid commença alors à fouiller silencieusement dans la pièce, espérant trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Puis un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle tomba sur un rasoir. C'était beaucoup trop facile. La jeune femme n'attendit pas longtemps et commença à se taillader les veines avec le rasoir. Quelques instants après, une flaque de sang était étendue sur le sol et Sigrid s'écroula dessus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Note :** Je tiens à préciser, pour les décors (l'escalier de marbre, l'infirmerie qui est au premier étage, le hall d'entrée et l'escalier qui descend dans les cachots) je me suis aidée d'un plan qui se trouve sur l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter. Pour ce qui est des appartements de **Severus Rogue**, vu qu'il n'était fait mention nulle part d'une quelconque disposition, je les ai imaginés et dessinés moi-même. Ça me permettait de mieux visualiser les décors et de pouvoir mieux les retranscrire dans le texte. Après j'ai essayé quand même de les mettre dans le texte de sorte qu'on puisse quand même imaginer la scène (désolée si ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu). J'essaie de respecter un maximum l'univers de **J.K Rowling**, ce que je n'avais pas fait dans ma toute première fanfiction (concernant les personnages…). J'aime tellement **Severus Rogue** que je l'avais quelque peu (voir beaucoup !) adouci !

**Note 2 :** Juste une petite précision, **Madame Pomfresh** s'appelle **Poppy** dans la version originale mais dans la version française elle s'appelle **Pompom**. Moi je préférais **Poppy**, alors j'ai gardé l'original !


	4. WHY DO I FEEL SO LOST, SO EMPTY ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir (selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre) ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir mis siiiii longtemps à l'écrire, je voudrai vous dire que ça ne se reproduira pas, mais je mentirai...!

**Place aux remerciements :**

- Je remercie tout d'abord ma très chère **Melfique** qui entre nous (enfin, ça ne sera plus **"entre nous"** vu que j'en parle en publique) me met la pression à chaque chapitre :p ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai mal au ventre :D ! Bref, merci ma **Melfique** pour tes reviews et tes encouragements :) !

- Je tiens aussi à remercier **Ayana** qui est elle aussi toujours présente avec ses reviews :) ça me touche vraiment beaucoup T.T !

- Et bien sûr, je voudrai aussi remercier une nouvelle venuuue ! Merci **Victoria Viola**, j'espère que la suite te plaira :) !

- Je remercie (oui...je remercie beaucoup de gens !) également **silyKat**, **Yuuki9**, **Flaye's**,** FangNimbus** qui suivent ou/et ont ajouté ma fanfiction à leurs fics favorites ! Merci beaucoup !

Maintenant...place au chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, je me contente de l'emprunter. L'héroïne est par contre de moi.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III – WHY DO I FEEL SO LOST, SO EMPTY ?**

Quand Sigrid ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle fut éblouie par la lumière et la clarté qui étaient assez présentes dans la pièce. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle ; elle se mit à froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'elle était de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Visiblement, sa tentative de suicide n'avait pas était d'un franc succès. Sigrid grogna et repoussa les couvertures afin de quitter cet endroit, mais elle se figea en voyant Albus Dumbledore entrer dans l'infirmerie. Le vieux sorcier posa un regard réprobateur sur la jeune femme ; celle-ci déglutit en pensant qu'elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Dumbledore prit une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité et vint s'installer au bord du lit qu'occupait Sigrid.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Je pensais que nous avions un accord » dit-il en soupirant.

La jeune femme émit un sifflement en souriant ; s'il pensait qu'elle allait se remettre subitement à parler dans leur langue, c'était mal la connaitre. Elle en était pour le moment tout bonnement incapable, mais Sigrid perdit vite son sourire et sursauta en entendant la voix de Salazar Serpentard. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ; elle n'avait pourtant pas vu le tableau en se réveillant tout à l'heure. Comme si Albus Dumbledore avait lu dans son esprit, il leva sa main et pointa son index au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière pencha sa tête en arrière et fit une grimace en voyant que le tableau de Salazar Serpentard était accroché sur le mur.

« Si vous ne coopérez pas, je serai obligé de vous renvoyer à Azkaban. Vous le savez.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort ; quand mon père apprendra que je suis dans votre école, il viendra me chercher. Et croyez bien que je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je préfère mourir que de retourner avec lui ! fit Salazar Serpentard en reprenant les intonations de la jeune femme.

— Comment cela ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda le vieux sorcier qui semblait surpris par les propos de Sigrid. Voldemort a disparu il y a quatre ans de cela.

— Que dites-vous là ? Mais comment ?!

— Ah, ça nous l'ignorons tous. Il a été mis en échec par un bébé d'un an. »

La jeune femme avait pâlit au moment d'apprendre la disparition de son père. Bien sûr il avait été plus un tortionnaire qu'un père, mais par moment il lui était arrivé d'être fière de sa fille et peut-être même de l'aimer, elle en était persuadée. Sigrid aurait voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement et se dire que tout finissait bien ; pourtant au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Comment le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il avoir été tué par un bambin ? Il était mort il y a quatre ans. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir ; Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vu à Azkaban il y de cela quatre ans, donc juste après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant les dates restaient quand même floues. Sigrid regarda alors étrangement le vieux sorcier et lui demanda la date de l'année en cours, mais ce fut Salazar Serpentard qui lui répondit.

« Si je me souviens bien, nous sommes le lundi 20 janvier 1986. »

Albus Dumbledore regarda à tour de rôle Salazar et Sigrid en fronçant les sourcils ; il se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Voyant la mine interrogatrice du vieux sorcier, Salazar Serpentard lui expliqua la situation. Il lui apprit que la jeune femme avait demandé à savoir la date actuelle ; elle avait donc vingt-cinq ans et avait passé quatre années à Azkaban. Le fondateur de Serpentard n'en avait pas appris plus ; Sigrid n'avait pas voulu en dire d'avantage. A l'exception peut-être d'un léger détail ; en effet la jeune femme avait indiqué à Salazar qu'elle était née au début du mois de novembre de l'année 1960. Cet échange n'était certes pas bien important, mais au moins elle ne se posait plus de questions concernant les dates. La jeune femme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui du vieux sorcier. Elle attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part.

« Vous comprenez qu'après votre tentative, Severus va devoir vous ôter le peu de liberté que vous aviez ? demanda gravement Albus Dumbledore en soupirant.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant.

— Oh, n'en soyez pas si sûr. Maintenant je pense qu'un bon bain vous ferez le plus grand bien.»

Sigrid fit la grimace et se regarda. Avec sa tentative de suicide dans la salle de bain de Severus Rogue elle avait complètement oublié de se laver. Elle devait être horrible à voir. La jeune femme soupira en hochant de la tête ; il fallait bien qu'elle accepte, après tout elle avait vraiment envie de se doucher. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir la crasse qui s'était collée à sa peau et à ses cheveux. Mrs Pomfresh vint se placer juste à côté du Directeur et aida la jeune femme à se lever ; elle l'emmena ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Sous ordre d'Albus Dumbledore, Sigrid ne devait plus rester seule, sous aucuns prétextes. L'infirmière resta donc avec la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci se décrassait et s'habillait ; bien qu'elle ait protesté au début, elle avait fini par accepter. Mrs Pomfresh était aussi une femme, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir peur.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain après une demi-heure. Albus Dumbledore était encore assis près du lit qu'elle avait occupé ; il lui fit un mince sourire en la regardant. Sigrid était maintenant propre. Ses cheveux qui étaient habituellement très foncés voir noirs étaient à présent auburn. Sa peau était plus blanche qu'avant ; ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient encore plus maintenant que la saleté avait disparu. La jeune femme portait une longue robe de couleur azur ; les manches qui recouvraient ses bras étaient bien trop longues et seul le bout de ses doigts dépassait. Sigrid s'avança timidement vers le vieux sorcier ; elle n'était visiblement pas habituée à tant d'attention. Même si elle savait qu'au final Dumbledore voulait surtout des réponses à ses questions, il n'était pas obligé de faire autant de choses pour elle.

« Je vais vous raccompagner aux appartements de Severus. Cette journée a été éprouvante pour vous ; je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous discutions ensemble à un autre moment. »

Menant le geste à la parole, le vieux sorcier passa son bras autour de celui de la jeune femme et sortit avec elle de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils marchaient doucement dans les couloirs, Albus Dumbledore se mit à parler de Lord Voldemort à Sigrid. Il lui raconta que son père avait été étudiant dans cette école et que bien qu'elle devait surement être au courant, il avait fait partit de la maison Serpentard. A mesure qu'il parlait, le vieux sorcier nota le changement d'expression de la jeune femme. Son visage était devenu livide au moment où il avait commencé à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; apparemment parler de son passé ne serait pas chose facile. Sigrid poussa un long soupir en remarquant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant le tableau qui donnait accès aux appartements de Severus Rogue. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, elle en était certaine. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée après que le vieux sorcier ai toqué plusieurs fois contre le tableau. Rogue se trouvait à présent devant eux ; il jaugeait la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux perpétuellement vides de tous sentiments.

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit Albus Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sigrid. N'ayez aucune crainte, tout se passera bien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, le vieux sorcier tourna les talons et repartit vers son bureau. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout était tranquillisée par ses mots. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme la fixaient intensément, ce qui avait pour effet de la faire frissonner de peur. Sigrid n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : c'était de partir en courant. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement quand Rogue la prit violemment par le bras et l'entraina dans le salon. Il la poussa ensuite sur le canapé puis pointa sa baguette magique sur elle sans tenir compte de l'air courroucée de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, Sigrid était ligotée sur le divan par des cordes qui étaient aussi fines que des serpents.

« Vous vous êtes bien joué de moi hier soir ! siffla Rogue en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ; vous serez donc toujours attachée. Cela bien sûr pour votre propre sécurité » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin qui ne se voulait pas sympathique.

Sigrid hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris le message ; le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait appris que son père était mort avait quelque peu changé la situation actuelle. Bien sûr la jeune femme n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le fait qu'elle ne méritait aucunement de vivre ; après tout la menace de revoir son paternel ne pesait plus sur ses épaules, alors peut-être s'accorderait-elle quelques jours de répit avant d'exprimer à nouveau son désir de mourir. La jeune femme sortit de ses réflexions et remarqua que le jeune professeur n'était plus dans le salon. Elle voulut se lever du canapé, mais grogna en constatant que le sortilège qui la retenait prisonnière était toujours actif. Sigrid émit de longs sifflements dans l'espoir de se faire entendre ; de toute évidence Rogue avait déserté ses quartiers car même après plusieurs minutes, il n'y avait aucun signe du jeune homme.

La jeune femme patienta pendant plusieurs minutes, celles-ci devinrent vite des heures. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait fatiguée ; sa tête vacillait quelque fois vers l'avant, mais Sigrid la relevait toujours en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Finalement après quelques instants d'acharnement contre le sommeil, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant et sa bouche était à demi ouverte ; c'est ainsi que Rogue la trouva une heure après qu'elle se soit endormi. Sans ménagement, il secoua rudement les épaules de la jeune femme ; cette dernière gémit en relevant la tête, elle maudissait intérieurement le jeune professeur de l'avoir laissé attacher dans cette position. Sigrid émit des longs sifflements stridents en foudroyant Rogue du regard ; elle prenait plaisir à se moquer de lui en Fourchelang et le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait en était que plus jouissif.

« Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! s'écria Rogue en pointant sa baguette contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Continuez comme ça et il vous tardera de retourner à Azkaban ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sigrid haussa les épaules. Le jeune homme se figea devant cette réaction ; son visage devint plus blafard qu'auparavant. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Rogue plissa des yeux et essaya de mieux détailler la jeune femme, toutefois à cause des quelques bougies qui flottaient dans le salon, la luminosité était bien trop faible. Le jeune homme pouvait à peine distinguer les contours du visage de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et partit en direction de sa chambre sans se soucier un seul instant des sifflements de protestations qu'émettait Sigrid à son encontre. Rogue alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur son bureau et commença à corriger quelques copies de Potions ; il avait laissé la porte ouverte et tournait de temps en temps la tête afin d'observer la jeune femme. Cette dernière était toujours maintenue sur le canapé grâce au sortilège de Ligature du professeur de Potion et émettait des sifflements stridents pour montrer son mécontentement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Rogue qui ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage se dirigea vers Sigrid en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Le Fourchelang commençait réellement à lui donner mal à la tête et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait finir de corriger les copies désastreuses de ses élèves. Le jeune homme brisa le sortilège de Ligature qui emprisonnait Sigrid et empoigna celle-ci par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour malaxer ses membres engourdis. Rogue l'entraina ensuite dans sa chambre et la bouscula sans ménagement sur le bord du lit ; il était prêt à la ligoter de nouveau avec un sortilège, mais Sigrid bougea les mains ainsi que la tête en signe de négation pour montrer que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à la situation puis après quelques instants, il se contenta de se rasseoir à son bureau et continua à corriger ses copies. Sigrid fit un petit sourire en profitant de cette momentanée liberté et se rapprocha discrètement du jeune professeur pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Son sourire s'accentua quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de devoirs de Potions, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le souvenir de son père en train de lui apprendre à concocter des Potions lui revint en mémoire ; sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, une larme coula sur sa joue et son corps fut pris de petits tremblements.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? » demanda Rogue qui était toujours plongé dans ses copies, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponses, il se retourna en soupirant prêt à envoyer un sarcasme à la jeune femme. Mais il resta totalement interdit en voyant Sigrid qui était à présent en train de pleurer silencieusement sur le rebord du lit. Rogue ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire ; il ne comprenait pas le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de poser une de ses mains sur son front en soupirant et en se demandant : pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui était de corvée de baby-sitting !


	5. THERE'S NO REMEDY FOR MEMORY

**Bonjour !**

Je tiens d'abord à dire que je n'ai pas abandonné ma fanfiction et je n'en ai pas l'intention (j'ai quand même écrit deux chapitres d'affilés en une semaine ! Du jamais vu pour moi) ! Il se trouve que je suis partie dans l'**Aude** chez mes grands-parents et ils n'ont pas internet chez eux ! Quelle misère ! J'ai raté plusieurs épisodes de **True Blood**…aaaah ! Hum, je vais arrêter de parler de ma vie… ! J'ai pu continuer ce chapitre et commencer le prochain également qui est à présent terminé ! Vous remarquerez qu'il est un petit peu plus long que les précédents, j'ai décidé de faire des plans (ça m'est venu comme ça alors que je continuais d'écrire ce qui pourrait être le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction). Bref, du coup je m'en suis tenu au plan et au final le chapitre a pris de la longueur o_o ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans n'importe quel sens, j'ai commencé par le début puis j'ai eu un blocage au milieu, du coup j'ai écrit la fin et je suis revenue écrire le milieu…bref !

Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur **Melfique** et **Ayana** pour leurs reviews ! Je vous embrasse fort ! Merci beaucoup de donner votre avis ^^ ! Ah ah ah **Ayana**, tu penses qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés ? Hum, alors en fait il s'est passé ça : ***spoilers* *spoilers* *spoilers**spoilers* *spoilers* *spoilers* *spoilers* *spoilers* *spoilers*** voilà, tu sais tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bizoux !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV – THERE'S NO REMEDY FOR MEMORY**

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la tentative de suicide de Sigrid. Trois horribles jours pour la jeune femme, mais aussi pour Rogue. Le jeune professeur prenait un malin plaisir à attacher Sigrid au canapé quand il quittait ses appartements afin d'aller donner ses cours, la laissant seule pendant plusieurs heures. Quant à elle, Sigrid émettait des sifflements stridents dignes de tous Fourchelang qui se respectaient dès que son bourreau était dans les parages ; cela avait le don de sérieusement agacer le professeur de Potions. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être constamment ligotée dès lors que Rogue disparaissait hors de ses appartements ; elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre par des gestes que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Le jeune homme n'oubliait jamais de lui rappeler qu'elle aurait eu plus de liberté si elle n'avait pas voulu se tuer dans sa salle de bain.

Cette séquestration était encore plus pénible pour Sigrid car elle devait constamment être accompagnée du jeune professeur quand elle voulait aller dans certaines pièces. En effet, quand la jeune femme manifestait une envie d'aller se soulager il fallait que Rogue l'accompagne ; il restait bien sûr devant la porte qui était entre-ouverte, mais la jeune femme trouvait cette situation forte humiliante pour elle. Pour ce qui était des nuits, le jeune homme avait demandé aux Elfes de Maison d'installer un petit lit tout près du sien ; il attachait évidement Sigrid avant de s'endormir. Cette dernière était toujours bien trop fatiguée pour protester. Plus les jours passés et plus elle était éreintée, à croire que la sortir d'Azkaban n'avait rien arrangé à son état.

Albus Dumbledore était passé ce matin-là et avait demandé à Rogue si il était possible de faire sortir la jeune femme quelques instants dans le parc afin qu'elle s'aère ; évidement le jeune professeur avait rétorqué qu'il avait mieux à faire que de s'encombrer d'une pareil tâche. Au final, ce fut Mrs Pomfresh qui accompagna Sigrid pendant plusieurs minutes dans le parc du château. La jeune femme n'était pas sortie depuis très longtemps et elle huma donc avec plaisir l'air frais de la rosée du matin. Sigrid resta toute la matinée avec l'infirmière ; elle en profita pour se laver dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas encore osé le demander à Rogue ; la jeune femme avait surtout peur qu'il soit obligé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle se doucherait et ça Sigrid ne le voulait absolument pas.

Ce n'est que vers douze heures que Rogue vint chercher la jeune femme pour la ramener dans ses appartements. Là-bas, il l'attacha de nouveau au divan et appela un Elfe de Maison. Ce dernier se chargea de donner à manger à Sigrid pendant que le jeune homme s'absentait une nouvelle fois ; en tant que Directeur de Maison il se devait de manger dans la Grande Salle avant d'aller donner ses cours. A force de rester constamment assise, la jeune femme n'avait plus les membres engourdis, mais elle trouvait que parfois le jeune professeur exagérait. Elle aurait aimé lui faire endurer le fait d'être ligoté au canapé toute la journée pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas du tout agréable ; peut-être qu'ainsi il se montrerait moins dur avec elle, mais au fond d'elle-même elle en doutait fortement. Sigrid fut enfin libérée du sortilège en fin de journée ; Rogue avait fini de donner tous ses cours et avait regagné ses appartements, il fut accueilli par un long sifflement.

« Votre Fourchelang commence sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête ! » houspilla Rogue en plissant les yeux.

La jeune femme leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant, il n'était pas du tout patient. Le jeune professeur fit mine de ne rien voir du comportement de Sigrid ; comme à son habitude il s'installa au bureau qui était dans sa chambre et commença à corriger quelques copies. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre ; elle s'installa silencieusement sur la chaise qu'il avait pris la peine d'installer près de lui et l'observa faire. Sigrid examina rapidement les devoirs des élèves, mais surtout les notes qu'administrait le jeune homme ; elle se mit à froncer les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait signifier les lettres que mettaient le jeune homme sur chaque copies. La jeune femme failli émettre un sifflement de protestation pour attirer l'attention de Rogue, pourtant elle se ravisa quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une copie chiffonnée où l'écriture était négligée et dont quelques erreurs étaient visibles. Sigrid entrouvrit la bouche et siffla devant l'énormité des erreurs ; le jeune professeur tourna son visage vers la jeune femme afin d'essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait, de toute évidence elle semblait choquée. Sigrid pointa son doigt vers la copie et un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Rogue quand il vit pourquoi la jeune femme agissait de la sorte.

« Je me demande bien ce qui a pu arriver à sa copie, marmonna le jeune professeur qui semblait exaspéré. Nymphadora Tonks m'avait pourtant habitué à mieux pour une Poufsouffle. »

Rogue reposa la copie et prit sa plume, il soupira bruyamment en inscrivant un D en haut de la feuille ; il joignit un petit message bien cinglant à l'attention de l'élève près de la note pour lui rappeler de soigner ses copies. Il lança ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Sigrid et vit qu'elle semblait quelque peu perdue ; il entreprit donc de lui expliquer à quoi correspondait le D qu'il venait de griffoner ainsi que les autres notes que les professeurs donnaient aux différentes copies. Il lui apprit donc que pour un bon devoir, les professeurs avaient le choix entre les notes A, E et O qui correspondaient à Acceptable, Effort exceptionnel et Optimal. Mais si le devoir était mauvais, ils pouvaient alors choisir les notes T, D et P pour Troll, Désolant et Piètre. Au fur et à mesure que le jeune professeur lui parlait, Sigrid porta son regard sur ses lèvres et remarqua qu'elles étaient aussi fines que celles de son père ; elle examina aussi les mouvements qu'il faisait avec les mains quand il parlait et la ressemblance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres la fit frémir. C'est en pensant à son père, mais aussi en se rappelant quelques souvenirs douloureux de son enfance que Sigrid termina sa journée. Sa nuit fut mouvementée, elle fit des cauchemars et réveilla plusieurs fois Rogue ; après trois réveils, il décida de la bâillonner.

Les journées suivantes semblaient toutes se ressembler ; Sigrid passait la matinée ligotée au canapé, vers midi un Elfe de Maison apparaissait dans le salon, c'était toujours le même. Il était de très petite taille comme tous les autres Elfes de Maison ; ses grands yeux de la dimension d'une balle de tennis étaient bleus. Il avait des grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris ainsi qu'un nez en patin ; l'Elfe de Maison qui répondait au nom de Mystigris ne portait sur lui qu'un vieux tissu gris qui ressemblait à une serpillère. On lui avait attribué la tâche de donner à manger à la jeune femme ; sur ordre de Rogue, Sigrid ne devait en aucun cas toucher les couverts. Le jeune professeur revenait toujours après avoir mangé ; il prenait la jeune femme avec lui et l'emmenait rapidement à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh se chargeait de la surveiller jusqu'au soir. Sigrid appréciait passer les après-midis en compagnie de l'infirmière ; elles sortaient se promener toutes les deux dans le parc pendant que les élèves étaient en cours. L'infirmière connaissait les endroits où elles pouvaient marcher tranquillement sans attirer l'attention sur elles. Seul le corps enseignant était au courant de la présence de Sigrid et seuls Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfresh, Severus Rogue et le garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid connaissaient de l'identité de la jeune femme. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais hélas pour Sigrid ses habitudes allaient être perturbées.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas prendre Sigrid ces temps-ci, soupira Mrs Pomfresh en regardant Rogue qui accompagnait comme toujours la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive aux élèves, mais ils n'arrêtent pas de se blesser ! Soit pendant un entrainement ou un match de Quiddich soit avec un sortilège qui a raté pendant un de leur cours.

— Quand pourra-t-elle revenir vous voir ? questionna rapidement le jeune professeur qui semblait agacé par la situation.

— Pas avant longtemps Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne faut pas que les élèves tombent sur elle, vous imaginez s'ils commencent à poser des questions ? Qu'allons-nous dire à leur parents ? Dumbledore risque sa place tous les jours !

— Bien, elle restera donc enfermer dans mes appartements, comme avant.

— Si vous faites cela, sa santé pourrait se détériorer ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous promener avec elle ? Ça serait moins suspect de vous voir tous les deux, vous avez le même âge ! Vous pouvez dire qu'il s'agit d'une parente, il faut juste que Sigrid évite de parler Fourchelang en public et tout ira bien.

— Vous rêvez. »

Sur ces mots Rogue empoigna Sigrid et fit volte-face ; Mrs Pomfresh était outrée de voir le comportement de son collègue. Elle attendit de les voir disparaitre de l'infirmière et retourna à ses blessés ; elle semblait exténuée et las de voir tous les lits occupés. Sigrid ressentit une douleur au ventre alors qu'elle retournait dans les cachots avec Rogue ; elle aimait toujours se promener avec l'infirmière. Ces temps-ci elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh et n'avait vu Rogue que le matin et le soir ; cela suffisait amplement à la jeune femme car dernièrement il était devenu infâme avec elle. Dès qu'elle osait poser son regard sur lui, il lui jetait une horreur à la figure ; Sigrid ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le mettre dans cet état. Arrivé dans les appartements de Rogue, celui-ci la jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé et lança le sortilège de Ligature. L'instant d'après, le jeune professeur sortit sans adresser un regard ou une parole à la jeune femme. Il devait certainement être en retard pour un de ses cours.

L'après-midi passa très lentement pour Sigrid, elle s'ennuya ferme sur le canapé. Son regard allait de la cheminée aux livres qui étaient disposés sur les étagères. Si elle n'avait pas été attachée, elle se serait surement vengée de Rogue en balançant ses livres au feu ; heureusement pour lui, elle était bien ficelée au canapé. Mystigris, qui venait lui donner à manger le midi fit une brève apparition vers cinq heures ; il observa la jeune femme deux minutes et disparu juste après. Sigrid grogna en se disant que Rogue devait l'avoir envoyé pour l'espionner et voir si elle ne s'était débrouillée pour se libérer, elle en était certaine. Le temps continua à défiler lentement ; la jeune femme pensa que si elle avait pu aligner quelques mots elle aurait demandé à Rogue de lui donner un livre dans la main. Elle aurait pu ainsi passer son temps à lire, tout en étant ligotée au canapé. Sigrid ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, mais elle ne parla que le Fourchelang. La jeune femme pesta contre elle-même en se remuant dans le canapé.

Rogue réapparu vers huit heures du soir ; il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'enferma dedans sans prendre la peine de libérer Sigrid. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, de toute évidence les élèves avaient dû se montrer une fois de plus exécrables. Elle attendit donc silencieusement que son bourreau vienne la délier. Après plus de vingt minutes, Rogue sortit enfin de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la jeune femme ; il la délivra de l'emprise du sortilège et alla vers l'étagère qui était installée à droite de la cheminée. Le jeune professeur passa son fin doigt sur les titres des livres, sa tête était penchée sur le côté afin d'arriver à les lire ; alors que Sigrid se dégourdissait les membres, Rogue fini par choisir « L'Art Ancestrale des Potions typiquement Hollandaise » écrit par Nikolaas Janssens. Le jeune professeur s'installa ensuite sur un de deux fauteuils et commença sa lecture sans prêter attention à Sigrid qui le fixait de son regard chocolat. La jeune femme roula des yeux et se réinstalla sur le canapé ; elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je vous autorise à aller prendre un de mes livres » dit Severus Rogue tout en continuant de lire.

Sigrid écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela ; depuis qu'elle était sous sa garde, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait toucher à ses affaires. Elle était sous le choc des paroles du jeune professeur ; elle ne commença à réagir seulement qu'après avoir rencontré le regard noir et froid de Rogue. D'un bond, Sigrid se leva et marcha lentement vers les étagères ; elle examina lentement et soigneusement les ouvrages qui étaient devant elle. La jeune femme mis quelques minutes avant de choisir quel ouvrage elle allait prendre ; c'était peut-être la première et dernière fois que Rogue lui donnait la permission et elle devait en profiter. Sigrid fini par choisir un livre qui traitait des différentes plantes utilisées dans les Potions. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil qui était installé en face de Rogue.

La soirée se déroula relativement vite, Sigrid était tellement absorbée par le livre qu'elle ne vit pas les heures défiler. Ce n'est que quand la voix du jeune homme retentit pour lui dire qu'il était temps de dormir que la jeune femme remarqua l'heure qu'il était. Minutieusement, elle déposa le livre à l'endroit même où elle l'avait pris et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre ; elle aurait tant voulu continuer à lire. Ce soir-là, Sigrid eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Les promenades dans le parc en fin d'après-midi réussissaient toujours à la fatiguer et le soir elle s'endormait d'une traite, mais depuis que Mrs Pomfresh n'avait plus de temps pour elle, la jeune femme avait dû mal à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'un moment elle commença à somnoler et après plusieurs minutes, elle s'endormit totalement.

Mais cette nuit-là elle fit de nouveau un cauchemar ; ce qu'elle vit l'agita car il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple mauvais rêve, c'était un souvenir de son enfance. Sigrid devait avoir une dizaine d'années, elle avait les cheveux attachés en une seule grande tresse et était assise en tailleur sur un tapis. Plusieurs jouets étaient posés autour de la petite fille ; un lit à baldaquin était installé pas très loin, de toute évidence elle était en train de jouer dans sa chambre. Un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Sigrid, arriva derrière elle et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il prit un jouet qui ressemblait à une grosse voiture dans sa main et la balada devant le visage de la petite fille ; celle-ci se mit à sourire et y posa délicatement une poupée à l'intérieure.

Alors que les deux enfants jouaient tranquillement et sans faire le moindre bruit, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Les enfants tournèrent leur tête et virent un homme de grande taille qui se tenait contre la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse. L'homme qui avait le teint blanc était très séduisant ; Lord Voldemort était vêtu d'une chemise noire légèrement ouverte vers le haut ainsi que d'un pantalon qui était également noir. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Sigrid. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et un long sifflement strident retentit dans la chambre ; l'instant d'après le même son sortit de la bouche de la petite fille. Le garçon les regardait à tour de rôle. Son visage avait blêmit dès qu'il avait entendu l'homme et la petite fille parler dans une drôle de langue ; il fit tomber la voiture par terre et se précipita vers le li pour s'y cacher derrière.

Lord Voldemort continuait de parler à sa fille sans prêter attention au petit garçon ; alors que Sigrid cria en Fourchelang en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit sa baguette magique. Sigrid se mit à trembler, elle savait qu'elle allait être punie pour avoir refusé un ordre de son père. Lord Voldemort était venu rendre visite à sa fille avec la ferme intention de changer son camarade de jeu. La semaine précédente, il avait emmené le petit garçon à sa fille ; maintenant qu'il en avait trouvé un autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé à sa fille de s'en débarrasser en le tuant. Voldemort n'avait que faire de la vie du garçon car il n'était rien d'autre qu'un Moldu pour lui ; ce qu'il voulait en l'emmenant à sa fille c'était justement de la regarder le faire souffrir et le tuer sans éprouver le moindre sentiment, il voulait lui apprendre à ne rien éprouver. Seulement voilà, Sigrid s'était attachée au petit garçon ; elle avait enfin trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Son père l'avait prévenu qu'il s'agissait d'un Moldu ; il lui avait donc interdit d'utiliser la magie et de parler le Fourchelang en sa présence. Cela avait ravi Sigrid car c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un Moldu et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas comme son père les avait décrits.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur sa fille et l'instant d'après Sigrid se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Ses petites mains étaient agrippées au haut de sa tête ; elle hurlait si fort qu'après quelques minutes quand son père interrompit enfin le sortilège Doloris et lui ordonna de nouveau de tuer le petit garçon, sa voix qui était habituellement douce était à présent rauque et cassée. Une fois encore la petite fille répondit à son père par la négation et attendit une nouvelle salve du sortilège ; celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et Sigrid s'écroula de nouveau par terre en hurlant. La petite fille s'obstinait toujours à ne pas vouloir tuer le petit garçon ; elle ne voulait pas ôter la vie à un être humain. Ce différend entre eux deux dura au moins une demi-heure, Sigrid n'en pouvait plus. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle était épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement ; c'était vraiment de la folie de tenir tête à son père et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il gagnait toujours. Lord Voldemort ordonna de nouveau à sa fille de tuer le garçon ; sa baguette était pointée sur la petite fille, il était prêt à lancer de nouveau le sortilège de Doloris. Cependant, il fit un grand sourire quand il vit Sigrid ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode et en sortir sa propre baguette magique ; la petite fille dont les membres tremblaient de peur contourna le lit et pointa lentement sa baguette sur le petit garçon qui s'était relevé en la voyant arriver.

C'est à ce moment là que Sigrid se réveilla en sueur ; pour une fois elle n'avait pas crié pendant son sommeil. Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Doucement, elle tourna sa tête vers le lit de Rogue ; il dormait paisiblement et fort heureusement il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu que la jeune femme venait de faire un cauchemar. Sigrid n'avait pas envie d'être une nouvelle fois bâillonnée. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme ; revivre ce souvenir avait été horrible pour elle. Sigrid essaya de se calmer en respirant et expirant doucement ; après quelques minutes elle finit enfin par retrouver le sommeil et ne refit pas de cauchemar de la nuit.


	6. KEEP HOLDING ON

Bonsoir !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre après seulement une semaine ! Bon d'accord...il était déjà écrit !

Je tiens toujours à remercier **Ayana** et **Melfique** pour leur reviews et je souhaite la bienvenue à **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy3**1 ! Et je te remercie de tout cœur pour toutes tes reviews :) ! En passant, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ; je suis une fan des romans de **Jane Austen** et mon préféré est sans conteste **Orgueil et Préjugés** ! Merci aussi à qui suit à présent **Road To Ruin** :) ! **BIENVENUE A TOIIII ** !

Bref, je vous embrasse toutes fort ! Merci beaucoup d'être là ^^ !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V – KEEP HOLDING ON  
**

Les jours s'écoulèrent assez vite, si bien que maintenant cela faisait un mois que Sigrid était à Poudlard sous la garde de Severus Rogue ; le mois de Février touchait maintenant à sa fin. Il était passé trop lentement pour la jeune femme ; depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se promener dans le parc du château, Sigrid était d'humeur maussade. La cohabitation avec Rogue n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Le jeune professeur qui avait tantôt fait un effort et avait essayé d'être ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu aimable envers elle avait finalement abandonné cette idée après que cette dernière l'eut réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Si cela n'avait été qu'une fois de temps en temps il aurait pu faire abstraction, mais toutes les nuits Sigrid faisait des cauchemars ; elle hurlait en Fourchelang et Rogue était obligé de la bâillonner par la suite.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de la voir ! » siffla la voix de Severus Rogue qui se trouvait debout, devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ; le vieux sorcier était assis et écrivait sur un parchemin.

« Allons Severus, vous vous êtes engagé à la surveiller, non ?

— Vous me l'avez plutôt imposé. Sa présence me dérange.

— Est-ce que cela empiète sur votre travail de professeur ? » demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

Severus Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt, il considéra un instant le vieil homme qui se trouvait devant lui et un mince rictus apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tout à fait, je ne peux plus faire mon travail correctement ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en examinant attentivement le jeune professeur de Potions ; il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme ne le dérangeait pas et que son travail de professeur n'était pas perturbé. Voilà un mois que Sigrid partageait l'appartement de Rogue, mais elle n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot qui ne soit pas du Fourchelang et cela inquiétait grandement le vieux sorcier. Peut-être que cette cohabitation était voué à l'échec et que la tension qui régnait entre eux deux affectait Sigrid plus qu'il ne le pensait. Dumbledore avait voulu faire pour le mieux en la laissant au soin de Severus Rogue ; il avait pensé que le jeune homme se serait intéressé au passé de Sigrid et aurait essayé de la comprendre, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il s'était passé l'inverse. En voyant la jeune femme, Rogue ne voyait que son passé et les erreurs qu'il avait commises et cela il ne pouvait le supporter.

Le vieux sorcier se demandait bien comment il pouvait arranger les choses ; Sigrid venait le voir une fois toutes les deux semaines et il profitait de ses moments pour lui poser des questions car tel était leur arrangement. Seulement, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose de la jeune femme ; celle-ci ignorait totalement qui pouvait bien être sa mère, son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Lord Voldemort aimait plutôt lui parler de ses ancêtres, de la fierté de descendre de la lignée des Serpentard ; il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à lui répéter que seuls les sorciers de Sang-Purs étaient important. Sigrid avait essayé une fois de parler de sa mère ; elle avait demandé à son père comment elle s'appelait et au final elle avait reçu un Doloris. Elle n'avait alors plus jamais retenté l'expérience d'en savoir plus sur sa génitrice. Dumbledore avait proposé à Sigrid de mettre ses souvenirs dans sa Pensine afin qu'ils l'explorent ensemble, mais chose étrange la jeune femme avait répondu par la négative car selon elle, il valait mieux utiliser du Veritaserum sur elle.

« Pourquoi cela ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils

— On pourrait tomber sur des souvenirs qui n'en sont pas, répliqua Salazar Serpentard dont le tableau flottait devant le bureau du vieux sorcier. Je ne suis pas immunisée contre le Veritaserum, vous pouvez donc l'utiliser.

— Mais pourquoi des souvenirs qui n'en sont pas ? Je ne comprends pas.

— La seule chose que je sais sur la famille de ma mère, c'est que certains membres de sa lignée étaient doués pour la manipulation de souvenirs. Quand mon père s'est rendu compte que j'avais moi aussi ce don, il passait ses journées avec moi afin de le faire développer. Au début il me demandait de m'exerçait sur des Elfes de Maison, mais après il a décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de passer à la pratique sur des enfants de mon âge. » raconta Salazar Serpentard dont les yeux brillaient à présent d'une étrange lueur. Depuis qu'il jouait les interprètes il s'intéressait de jours en jours à Sigrid qui faisait après tout partie de sa famille.

« De la manipulation de souvenirs ! s'étonna Dumbledore qui semblait émerveillé, mais aussi choqué en entendant que la jeune femme avait dû manipuler des enfants innocents.

— Voilà pourquoi je ne préfère pas utiliser la Pensine ; on ne contrôle jamais à cent pour cent un don pareil. Moi-même je me suis perdue quelques fois quand j'étais petite ; je ne savais plus si certains souvenirs étaient réels ou si je les avais créés sans m'en rendre compte. Maintenant, j'arrive à faire la différence, mais je préfère qu'on utilise le Veriteserum.

— C'est incroyable. Comment devez-vous vous y prendre pour modifier les souvenirs ? questionna-t-il avidement.

— Quand j'étais petite je devais prendre le visage de la personne entre mes mains et coller mon front contre le sien, mais maintenant il me suffit juste d'un seul petit contact.

— Vous vous serviez souvent de ce don ?

— Seulement quand mon père le voulait et par la suite il m'est arrivé de le faire quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus réutilisé, je n'aime pas ça. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, Sigrid avait vraiment très peu de chose en commun avec son père ; cela était une bonne chose. Seulement, un détail tracassa le vieux sorcier.

— Pourtant, vous avez été enfermé à Azkaban à l'âge de vingt et un an. Votre père ne vous a pas redemandé de l'utiliser avant cela ?

— Pour la simple raison que je me suis enfuie de chez moi à l'âge de dix-sept ans, juste après que la trace eut disparu. J'ai trouvé refuge auprès d'une famille Moldue dans un autre pays et j'ai manipulé leurs souvenirs afin de faire partie intégrante de leur vie. J'ai ensuite vécue comme une Moldue, sans utiliser la Magie. J'ai pensé que mon père ne me chercherait jamais chez des Moldus.

— Et après ? Comment les Aurors vous ont trouvé ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sincèrement en haussant les épaules. J'ai plusieurs trous noirs dans ma mémoire ; je ne sais pas si ça vient de mon don ou de mon enfermement à Azkaban. »

Dumbledore avait alors préféré couper court à cet entretien ; il s'était relevé plus fructueux que les précédent, mais le vieux sorcier ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fini par atterrir en prison. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et que Rogue se tenait toujours devant lui. Le jeune professeur attentait visiblement une réaction de la part de Dumbledore ; ses bras étaient croisés contre son torse et son pied droit taper rapidement le sol. Le vieux sorcier soupira et consentit enfin à laisser partir Rogue en lui disant qu'il allait trouver une solution pour trouver un remplaçant à Sigrid. Au fond de lui, Dumbledore savait très bien que ça serait impossible. Mrs Pomfresh avait beaucoup trop de patients ; Hagrid était digne de confiance, mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser la Magie. Il y avait aussi le professeur McGonagall, mais elle ne pourrait pas rester constamment avec la jeune femme à cause de ses responsabilités en tant que professeur. Le vieux sorcier aurait pu la garder, seulement il se connaissait trop ; il profiterait à coup sûr du fait de voir tout le temps Sigrid pour la harceler de question, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à en savoir toujours plus.

Il était à présent midi et Sigrid était de nouveau ligotée dans le canapé ; elle attendait la venue de Mystigris pour manger. L'Elfe de Maison apparu quelques minutes après en tenant un plateau qui était garni d'une assiette de pâtes avec un pavé de saumon, le tout recouvert de sauce. Juste à côté, il y avait un pot de compote ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Mystigris posa le plateau sur le canapé, à côté de Sigrid et fit ensuite apparaître les couverts d'un seul claquement de doigts. Il commença alors par couper le saumon en petite tranches, sous l'œil impatient de la jeune femme qui mourrait visiblement de faim. Puis délicatement, Mystigris porta la fourchette aux lèvres de Sigrid ; celle-ci s'empressa de croquer dans la fourchette sans penser au contact douloureux de ses dents qui grinçaient contre le couvert en argent. L'Elfe de Maison répéta cette opération pendant le reste du repas ; alors qu'il allait disparaître avec le plateau vide, il porta un dernier regard à la jeune femme et sursauta en la voyant. Sigrid était devenue blême et son corps était parcouru de tremblements ; elle semblait souffrir le martyr. Mystigris ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il aller chercher le professeur Rogue ? Finalement, l'Elfe de Maison opta pour l'urgence et d'un nouveau claquement de doigt il libéra la jeune femme du sortilège de Ligature. Il empoigna rapidement de sa petite main frêle le bras de Sigrid et disparu avec elle.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier avait toujours la tête penchée sur de la paperasse. Il consentit à la relever quand il entendit des coups derrière la porte de son bureau ; l'instant d'après il put voir le nouvel arrivant. C'était un jeune homme mince de grande taille, il avait les cheveux bruns parsemés de quelques mèches de couleur grises. Malgré le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, on voyait au visage du jeune homme qu'il était très fatigué. Ses yeux étaient marron, pourtant si on s'y attardait quelque peu on pouvait aussi voir des petits éclats de couleur jaune. Le jeune homme portait des vêtements miteux qui semblaient avoir été raccommodé à plusieurs endroits. Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira en voyant le nouvel arrivant ; il se leva et contourna son bureau afin de serrer chaleureusement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Remus ! Je suis très content de vous voir.

— Moi aussi Monsieur le Directeur » rétorqua le jeune homme avec une voix rauque, mais également douce.

Il fit un grand sourire qui le rendit beau malgré son air malade et ses vêtements usés.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ?

— J'aurai aimé savoir si Harry se porte bien là où il est actuellement. Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils avec lui ? Je ne garde pas un bon souvenir de la seule fois où j'ai vu la sœur de Lily.

— Je ne peux hélas pas vous renseigner, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

— Oui vous avez peut-être raison. »

Remus Lupin prit ensuite place sur le siège que lui désigna Dumbledore ; ce dernier se mit à questionner le jeune homme sur ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Le Loup-Garou était toujours au chômage depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard ; à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait le fait qu'il était atteint de Lycanthropie, on lui disait que ce n'était pas possible à cause de la peur des gens ainsi que du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler les jours de pleines lunes. Remus passait donc ses journées à tenter vainement de trouver un employeur, mais plus le temps passait et plus il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais d'emploi.

Le jeune homme allait prendre congés quand Dumbledore lui demanda de faire un détour par l'infirmerie ; la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours et le vieux sorcier voulait que Remus soit examiner par Mrs Pomfresh pour que cette dernière soigne les blessures encore récentes. C'est le cœur léger et avec un fin sourire que le jeune homme déambulait dans les couloirs de son ancienne école. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait aimé ne jamais la quitter ; il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie ici et il éprouvait toujours un pincement au cœur en parcourant les couloirs. Après quelques minutes de marche, Remus Lupin arriva enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il soupira doucement, le flot de souvenirs venait de le submergé. Puis doucement, il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à parler quand son regard se posa sur Mrs Pomfresh qui semblait s'énerver contre un petit Elfe de Maison. C'était du jamais vu pour lui.

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué un changement d'attitude dès la première bouchée ? meugla l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mystigris est désolé, Madame ! Mystigris n'a fait que ce que le professeur Rogue lui a demandé, Madame ! Mystigris ne savait pas que la jeune demoiselle était allergique aux poissons ! » couina l'Elfe de Maison en tambourinant sa tête contre un des pieds du lit qu'occupait Sigrid.

Remus reporta son regard sur le corps qui était couchée sur le lit ; de toute évidence la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait, venait de faire une crise d'allergie. Les yeux du jeune homme examinèrent en détail la demoiselle dont les prunelles allaient de l'Elfe de Maison à l'infirmière ; elle faisait plusieurs gestes avec ses bras, comme pour indiquer aux personnes présentes qu'elle allait très bien. La jeune femme était d'une blancheur à faire peur ; la vue de ses tâches de rousseurs dispersées sur son visage rappela une certaine personne au jeune homme. Tout en continuant d'observer Sigrid, Remus s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup ; pour le moment personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Mrs Pomfresh était dos à lui et semblait soigner la jeune femme, Mystigris quand à lui avait disparu en prétextant qu'il devait prévenir le professeur de Potions. Le jeune homme allait tousser pour faire remarquer sa présence, mais il fut interrompit par un sifflement strident qui sortit de la bouche de Sigrid. Ahuri, Remus se figea sur place et cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant sursauter l'infirmière qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

— Mr Lupin ! s'étonna Mrs Pomfresh en s'avançant vers lui. Mais que faites-vous là ?

— Le Directeur m'a demandé de passer par l'infirmerie avant de partir ; la pleine lune était cette semaine.

— Bien sûr ! Installez-vous sur ce lit pendant que je fini avec Sigrid. »

L'infirmière se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui tendit deux flacons remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre qu'elle but d'un coup en réprimant une grimace, les Potions devaient être infecte.

« Qui est-elle ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus en fixant toujours la jeune femme. C'est du Fourchelang que j'ai entendu, non ?

— Oui, répondit l'infirmière en gigotant sur place ; elle semblait mal à l'aise. C'est la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Quoi ? Vous voulez plaisanter ?

— Ne dites mot de cela à personne ! Dumbledore risque d'être renvoyé si on apprend qu'elle vit à Poudlard. »

Voyant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, l'infirmière lui raconta toute l'histoire. De l'instant où les Aurors avaient emmené Sigrid à Poudlard au moment où cette dernière était apparu avec l'Elfe de Maison pour un problème d'allergie au poisson. Remus regarda la jeune femme de manière compatissante quand il apprit que c'était Rogue qui avait été chargé de sa surveillance. Pendant que Mrs Pomfresh continuait à parler, le jeune homme enleva ses vêtements pour se faire ausculter ; il rougit quelque peu quand il se retrouva en pantalon. Son fin corps était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices ; certaines semblaient encore toutes fraîches. Poussé par la curiosité, Sigrid s'éloigna de son lit pour se rapprocher du jeune homme. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais seuls des sifflements se firent entendre.

— Je suis un Loup-Garou, confessa le jeune homme d'une voix basse en baissant la tête. Je me suis fait moi-même ces blessures pendant les soirs de pleine lune. »

La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Remus, celui-ci releva alors la tête et fit un mince sourire en rencontrant son regard plein de compassion.

« Si je comprends rien, dit le jeune homme en regardant Mrs Pomfresh, elle n'a pas les mêmes principes que son père. Pourtant, elle accepte de rester avec Severus alors que c'est lui-même un ancien Mangemort. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Avant que l'infirmière ne puisse répondre, Sigrid avait fait un pas en arrière en entendant les paroles de Remus. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Mangemorts ! » s'écria alors Sigrid qui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ne parla pas Fourchelang. Sa voix bien qu'aiguë à cause de la stupeur était douce et presque mélodieuse.

L'infirmière se rua littéralement sur la jeune femme comme pour être sûr que c'était bien elle qui avait articulé autre chose que du Fourchelang ; elle essaya de la refaire parler, mais la langue des serpents était de nouveau présente. Même Sigrid ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer ; elle retenta à nouveau de parler, mais pesta très vite en voyant que ça ne marchait pas. La jeune femme se renfrogna en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le premier mot qu'elle sorte soit « Mangemorts » ! Mrs Pomfresh qui était encore secouée par la réaction de Sigrid, demanda à Remus de la surveiller avant de quitter l'infirmerie afin d'aller voir le Directeur. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire devant la mine maussade qu'affichait Sigrid, elle semblait déçue. Le Loup-Garou s'approcha doucement d'elle ; il tenta de la réconforter en lui disant qu'il lui fallait du temps et que dans quelques jours elle arriverait surement à communiquer normalement.

C'est en voyant Sigrid rire aux éclats devant les histoires de Remus que le vieux sorcier entra dans l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Mrs Pomfresh. Il remarqua que la jeune femme semblait plus à l'aise avec le jeune Loup-Garou et soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Rogue ne pouvait plus assurer ses fonctions de professeur à cause de Sigrid, de plus ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre. Quand à Remus Lupin, il cherchait désespérément du travail ; s'il prenait en charge Sigrid il pourrait rester avec elle toute la journée, ça serait sans doute mieux pour elle. Cette solution avait l'air très bien, seulement il y avait le problème des pleines lunes. Sigrid ne pouvait décemment pas rester en présence de Remus quand celui-ci se transformerai en Loup-Garou. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers l'infirmière en quête d'une aide précieuse et il lui exposa alors son idée. Pour Mrs Pomfresh c'était assez clair, Rogue devrai la reprendre avec lui pendant les pleines lunes. Bien que cela ne plaisait guère à l'infirmière qui avait vu comment le jeune professeur traitait Sigrid ; il fallait avouer que c'était leur seul alternative possible et puis il ne se plaindrait surement pas de la garder seulement deux ou trois jours maintenant.

Dumbledore s'approcha des deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence du Directeur. Dès que le jeune homme le vit, il se confondit en excuse d'avoir été mis au courant du passé de Sigrid et lui promis de ne jamais rien dire à personne. Cela conforta le vieux sorcier dans son idée ; pour lui, Remus était la personne parfaite pour cette mission. Dumbledore était à présent convaincu qu'avec la gentillesse et la compréhension du jeune homme, Sigrid pourrait très bientôt pouvoir de nouveau parler normalement. Le Directeur prit alors la jeune femme à part pendant que Remus continuait de parler avec l'infirmière. Il lui expliqua que Severus Rogue avait manifesté l'envie de ne plus s'occuper d'elle ; cela ne semblait pas surprendre Sigrid qui se contenta de rouler des yeux en haussant les épaules. Dumbledore lui fit ensuite part de son idée de choisir Remus Lupin pour remplacer Rogue, mais rajouta aussi que Sigrid devrai retourner dans les appartements du professeur de Potions pendant les pleines lunes. La jeune femme hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait et qu'elle était d'accord avec cela. Le vieux sorcier s'approcha ensuite de Remus et lui expliqua la situation en précisant que Sigrid n'émettait aucunes objections ; la réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'accepte avec grand plaisir, Monsieur. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.


End file.
